This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to an electrical connector having a latch actuating mechanism.
Numerous electrical connectors and receptacles exist that mate through an interface and that lock together when the electrical connector is inserted into the receptacle. Generally, a latch, including a hook portion, is provided for locking the electrical connector to the receptacle via locking features extending from the receptacle. When the electrical connector is mated with the receptacle, the hook portions engage the respective locking features and the electrical connector is locked thereon. In order to release the locked electrical connector from the receptacle, the latches are manually operated to open the hook portions, and then the electrical connector can be longitudinally moved to disconnect from the receptacle. To quickly release the locked electrical connector from the receptacle, some known electrical connectors include an actuating mechanism that extends from the electrical connector and is pulled in a direction generally opposite the receptacle to release the hook portions.
Several known electrical connectors are configured to electrically couple to a cable at the rear end of the connector. An overmold and a molded strain relief join directly to the cable. The overmold adheres to an external surface of the cable and reinforces the cable strain relief.
However, known electrical connectors are assembled with the actuating mechanism pre-loaded within the housing of the electrical connectors prior to coupling the cable to the housing. Therefore, the cable, the strain relief, and the overmolding are assembled and attached to the electrical connector while the actuating mechanism is present. Consequently, additional time was needed to manufacture the electrical connectors. Preloading the actuating mechanism also made manufacture more difficult, increased the potential for manufacturing error, and added expense.